1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for recovering liquid and gaseous hydrocarbons from solid raw fossil materials containing hydrocarbons such as oil shale or coal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In German Published Non-Prosecuted Application No. 28 04 133, is described a method wherein oil is added to the raw material at a temperature of 610 to 690 K and a pressure of 20 to 100 bar and wherein, after a certain reaction time, the substances then dissolvable from the raw material are separated in subsequent process stages from the remaining residues by means of solvents such as gasoline.